


Любовь с первого взгляда

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Dollhouse, Firefly
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, Humor, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Поговорим о мужчинах?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любовь с первого взгляда

**Author's Note:**

> **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)

      – Добрый день, дорогие телезрители! Сегодня у нас не совсем обычные участницы. Каждая из них по-своему уникальна – и, конечно, они надеются найти свою любовь с уникальными парнями. Представьтесь, пожалуйста.  
      – Зои.  
      – Э… Кэролайн.  
      – Б… Элизабет Энн.  
      – Отлично. Итак, девушки, первый вопрос: вы заметили в клубе симпатичного парня, ваши действия?  
      – Предложу выпить вместе.  
      – Зависит от того, кто я ему сейчас. Может, трахну, может, убью…  
      – Проверю, на месте ли кол. А потом пойду и надеру этому бел… придурку задницу.  
      – Хм… да. Странно, что никто из вас не вспомнил о макияже. Но, как я уже говорил, у нас в гостях необычные девушки. Следующий вопрос: как вы себе представляете семейную жизнь?  
      – Уже давно не представляю.  
      – Что запишут в личности, то и представлю.  
      – Склеп с белым штакетником. Ладно, нормальный дом, дети, муж с приличной работой… хотя все равно в итоге будет склеп с белым штакетником.  
      – Девушки, а вы точно пришли сюда в поисках любви? Так, пропустим этот момент. Аплодисменты, дорогие зрители, поддержите участниц. Левый сектор, хлопаем активнее. А, это родственники и знакомые. И что такие кислые лица? Нет, не отвечайте. Продолжаем. Ваше любимое время суток?  
      – Смотря на какой планете. Вот на Синоне…  
      – Спасибо, достаточно. Кэролайн?  
      – Да мне как-то все равно.  
      – Ночь. Но если можно поваляться в постели, то и день подойдет… А если не только поваляться…  
      – Я понял ход ваших мыслей. И сразу четвертый вопрос: чего вы хотите от жизни?  
      – Свободы!  
      – Ого, прямо в унисон. Поразительно. И что для вас свобода?  
      – Это последний вопрос? Вы сказали, что их будет пять.  
      – Нет-нет. Неважно. Последний вопрос – каким вы видите мужчину своей мечты?  
      – Веселый, непосредственный, умеющий водить звездолеты – короче, мой муж.  
      – Так вы замужем?!  
      – Да, и мне скоро улетать. Всем пока.  
      – Э… Кэролайн?  
      – Честный, справедливый… И он всегда со мной.  
      – В смысле?  
      – В моей голове. Пока я не найду подходящее тело. Поэтому мы пойдем.  
      – Блин, как знал, что не надо было соглашаться на этих… Элизабет, а что вы скажете?  
      – Самое главное – он должен любить меня. Все во мне. И быть живым… ну, немертвым. А что там за шум?  
      – Там кулинарное шоу. Кстати, участники очень симпатичные, хотя и англичане.  
      – Англичане?  
      – Ну да. Лиам и Уильям.  
      – Ах, Лиам… Ах, Уильям! Так, я пошла.  
      – Куда же вы, Элизабет?  
      – Готовить тесто для печенья.  
      – Реклама, пускайте рекламу!


End file.
